Security Con
by AussieGallagherGirl
Summary: Nick is posing as an intern; Macey is accompanying her Dad to London. When the two meet again something has to go wrong. "So what are you? Thief?" "I heard the term con-artist was preferred but no." NickxMacey Nacey! Second NickxMacey story.


**I was so overwhelmed with the response to the 'Campaign Heist' I thought you lovely readers deserve more!**

**So as the first one was more about Macey than Nick, I thought going with Nick would be a good idea. **

**Same as the last part this is set after **_**Heist Society**_** but before _Uncommon Criminals _and in between **_**Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover**_** but before**_** Only the Good Spy Young**_**. **

* * *

**Security Con**

Nick Bennet had originally disapproved of his mother's job at Interpol. Because of Amelia Bennet's high profile position, Nick couldn't get caught practising pickpocketing (or other tricks), especially after what happened at the Henley. But Nick didn't mind this one bit now. In fact, it only made him sneakier.

"An American Politician will be joining the team who are preparing for the 2012 London Olympics. Senator McHenry and his family are to be given a top-notch security detail by Interpol after a recent kidnapping attempt on the Senator's only daughter, Macey McHenry, in Boston."

Macey McHenry.

The girl who helped Nick at the Van Gogh Heist.

The senator's daughter.

_The excellent kisser. _

"In other news today the painting stolen from The Grand Hotel has been recovered but authorities are unable to seize the artwork as it seems that it lawfully belongs to the family who currently possess it. An investigation is currently underway as to how the painting got to the Grand Hotel." The news reporter continued.

"Nicholas, turn that off. I need to talk to you." Nick sighed and, pointing the remote at the TV, turned of the 6 o'clock news.

He trudged into his mother's bedroom. A suit was lying neatly on the bed and a half packed suitcase was sitting open, the cover propped up against the pillows.

"I'm going on a business trip for a few days. Work wants me to stay with the McHenry's while they stay, at least until the press settles down."

Nick immediately felt jealous; his mother got to spend time with Macey and not him!

"Can I come?"

Amelia looked up from folding her blouse; she was surprised by her son's request. "Well I was thinking you could go to America. A boy called asking for you to go, I know this is crazy but his name sounded like _Whale_."

Nick rolled his eyes at his mother before suggesting the name, "W.W Hale."

"That's the one! He wants you to go stay with him; he said something about a college football game he was playing."

If there were two things Nick knew about the young billionaire it was that 1) He was a very good liar and 2) He most definitely did _not_ play college football (if anything he played lacrosse – according to his fake school report).

"American Football? Mum you know I don't understand the sport. Football is played with a round ball, not with some pig-skin balloon, and only the goalie can pick up the ball, not every single player."

"I know how football works Nicholas. I have heard you shouting at the television."

"Well when Manchester United and Manchester City both play you can't expect me to be quiet!"

Amelia sighed. "I'll make a few calls to work and arrange for you to come along. Go pack a bag."

Nick raced out of his mother's room and into his. A map of the world was pinned on the wall and Nick had marked spots where he knew Kat, Hale and the rest of the team had been attempting heists, the newest spot was marked over Dubai, apparently a family had checked into the Burj Dubai with a 'family heirloom' that actually had been left to a bank manager in a will.

Throwing open his wardrobe Nick threw clothes into a bag, not caring how creased the clothes would be. Deciding he should pack something fancier than t-shirts and jeans Nick picked a shirt, the same shirt he wore when he first met Macey McHenry and a pair of suit pants his mother had bought him.

_Maybe Macey will recognise me. _

**PARAGRAPH BREAK!**

"I still don't see why I had to come." Macey whined. "Bex and Cammie are coming over to London for Christmas, why couldn't I just come with them later?"

"Because, with the recent security threats we need you with us."

"Need me?" Macey huffed. "You don't need me here. I'm only here to wave and look pretty. I was perfectly safe at school."

"Most teenage girls would be happy to get time off school." Cynthia McHenry stated. _But I'm not 'most' teenage girls. I'm a Gallagher Girl. _

"Well if you say that you're here to do your job then start working Princess." Clipboard lady argued (she had, unfortunately, been chosen to accompany the McHenry's to London). "Smiles out." She chirped. Macey rolled her eyes. _If you are going to call me anything at _least_ call me Peacock. _

The door to the car was opened and Macey put on a fake smile and stepped out. The weather was surprisingly warm for the English winter but Macey shivered against the cold wind. People cheered and waved flags with the Union Jack on them as the McHenry's entered their hotel.

In the lobby the sounds of people cheering outside could no longer be heard.

"Mr McHenry," A British voice chimed that reminded Macey of Grace Baxter, "my name is Amelia Bennet. I'm from Interpol. I'm here as part of your security detail." She held her out to James McHenry who gladly shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Amelia. This is my wife Cynthia and my daughter Macey." Macey beamed a smiled that practically screamed to be on the cover of a magazine. Clipboard lady was impressed.

Amelia continued. "I'd also like to introduce my son Nicholas. Nick is working as an intern so he will also be accompanying us." Nick winked at Macey. Macey noticed but kept her poker face.

"If you would come this way Senator, we will begin the meeting." Amelia said. "Mrs McHenry I understand that you have a cosmetics launch, a member of the security team will be accompanying you. Miss McHenry," Macey started paying attention "Nicholas will be accompanying you to your suite." Macey rolled her eyes and followed Nick to the elevator.

As the doors shut and the elevator began to rise Nick said, "So what, no kiss?"

"Don't push your luck Bennet."

"Ouch McHenry, that hurt." Nick placed a hand around his neck and made a choking sound. Macey wasn't impressed.

"So what floor is my suite on?" Macey asked. She was eager to get some sleep; the jetlag was starting to take effect.

Nick shrugged, "I have no idea."

"I thought you were taking me there."

"Nope." Nick shoved his hands in his pockets and leant against the wall of the elevator. "I'm taking you to the roof."

Macey felt the blood drain from her face.

"Hey, are you alright Macey?"

"Yes." She snapped.

"Whoa! Don't bite my hand off."

"Sorry, it's just that the last time I was on a rooftop someone tried to kidnap me."

The elevator _pinged _and the doors slid open. "This isn't the roof." Macey said.

"Well spotted." Nick said sarcastically. "We have to take the stairs to go any further up."

Nick pulled Macey to the edge of the roof and looked down into the street. He laughed when he saw paparazzi camped outside the hotel. The crowds were still there but they had now started singing 'God save the Queen'.

"_Send her victorious, happy and glorious, long to reign over us, God save the Queen!" _Nick joined in with the singing crowd.

Macey smiled and joined Nick at the edge. She looked around at the sky before her eyes dropped to the horizon. The London Eye turned slowly and the hands on Big Ben ticked over another minute.

Nick swung his led over the barrier and sat on it. Macey looked at him as if he was crazy. "What are you doing? We're 30 storeys up!"

"Yea, but I won't fall and I won't let you fall either." Nick offered Macey a hand as she joined him on the banister, her legs dangling over the side of the building.

After admiring the view for a few minutes Nick let his curiosity wander and asked, "Why did you kiss me at the Campaign party?"

Macey shrugged. "Your team needed a distraction and I was happy to help. No big deal." She paused before saying, "You seem like you've done something like that before."

"Well I must have beginners luck because I haven't." Nick crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his feet.

"You're lying." Macey said. She began listing off symptoms. "Your pupils dilated, you responded too quickly and you are showing signs of nervous body language."

"How do you know this?"

Macey shrugged. "You pick up a few things when you're the senators daughter."

"Now you're the one who is lying." Nick smirked and uncrossed his arms, happy to have the upper hand on Macey. "So what are you? Thief?"

"I heard the term _con-artist_ was preferred but no."

"Spoiled senator's daughter?"

Macey laughed. "Well I am that but that's still not the reason I knew that you were lying."

"Oh, so it's just me you can tell who's lying, have you been spying on me?"

Macey smiled.

Nick looked shocked. "_Spy?_ You're a spy!"

"Shout it a bit louder will you? I'm not sure my father heard over all the paparazzi."

"Sorry." Nick said, dropping his voice down to a whisper. "But really?"

"Yes Nick. Don't you ever wonder how I spotted you at the hotel?"

"Well yes-" Macey raised an eyebrow and Nick immediately stopped talking. "Why did you help me?" Nick asked.

"I was bored." Macey shrugged. "Politicians are incredibly boring if you didn't already know."

"What's the rest of the truth?"

Macey sighed and leant back. "I saw something in you I guess. You are kind of like me."

Nick shuffled to get closer to Macey but he fell forward over the edge of the building.

"Nick!" Macey screamed. Macey immediately reached out her hand, grabbing Nick's forearm. "Hold on!"

"I don't really have a choice do I!"

"Hey look up there! It's Macey McHenry!" A photographer yelled. All the photographers started taking pictures of them, blinding Macey and Nick.

Macey tried to pull Nick up, while balancing her toes on the ledge and holding on with one hand to the banister. She managed to pull nick up enough so that he could reach the ledge where her toes were.

"Climb over the banister Macey, then pull me over, I can hold on."

Macey nodded and after getting herself to safety she reached out for Nick. Both their hands were locked and Macey began to pull Nick up. When he could reach the ledge he pushed himself over the banister, knocking him and Macey to the ground.

"You know there are easier ways get on top of a girl."

Nick laughed. "That was naughty Macey."

"I have a record of being a bad girl." Macey slipped her hand around Nick's neck and pulled his lips to hers. When Nick pulled away he couldn't believe that Macey had kissed him _again!_

"You just love kissing me don't you?" He said with a smirk.

That earned him a glare from Macey.

"Let's go." Nick grabbed Macey's hand and pulled her off the ground.

They started walking down the stairs when Macey stopped.

"What's wron-" Nick didn't get to finish because Macey punched him. His hands went to his face as he stumbled back.

"What was that for?!" Nick shouted.

"Well we can't say we kissed up there can we?"

"Why not?"

"'Cause we don't need a repeat of the campaign party. So here's the story, we were attacked on the rooftop; you saved me but got a black eye and fell over the side of the building. Our attackers, realising you had probably fallen to your death ran away. I saved you from falling."

Nick nodded, still nursing his swelling eye.

"Let me take a look." Macey said, pulling Nick's hand away from his eye. It was already swelling and a bruise was starting to show. Macey was actually quite proud of her handiwork but she wasn't about to admit that to Nick. She quickly pressed her lips to his closed eye before pulling away just as quickly.

In the elevator, before facing the wrath of the McHenry's and Amelia Bennet, Macey quipped, "So what was that earlier about not falling?"

Macey and Nick made headlines, except this time not for kissing. Pictures of Nick dangling off the edge of the top floor of the Hotel with Macey gripping his arm appeared on magazines, newspapers and evening news programs. Amelia Bennet and James and Cynthia McHenry didn't find out until the morning paper was delivered to their suites.

They were not very happy.

* * *

**I wanted to post this before Ally's crossover novella 'Double Crossed' comes out because no doubt about it, Ally's crossover will be amazing, and better than mine. **

**Review? **


End file.
